Titanic: I miss you
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Rose is lost without Jack. She can't even think of moving on. But fate has something else planned. What happens when she recieves and unexpected blessing?


Titanic: I miss you.

It has been nearly a year since Jack's death. Rose has been hopelessly lost, trying to cope it. She is unable to move on, in any aspect of her life. What happens when unexpected event happens? Will Rose see the light or be doomed to a live of solitude? Please no flames. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TITANIC, ROSE, JACK, OR ANYONE ELSE.

Chapter 1: Can it be?

Rose walked along the beach near her house. He long red hair, flowing in the wind. She looked out at the sun setting on the water. She hated the ocean. The ocean had taken her love. As a little girl, she loved the seaside, but now she despised the sea with all of her being. Memories of her and Jack came flowing back into her mind. She remembered it like it was only yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"_Ok, open your eyes." Jack said._

_Rose gasped, "I'm flying. Oh Jack!"_

_Rose never felt so much excitement and love in one moment. She turned around and Jack's lips meant hers._

_End of Flashback_

Tears flowed from Rose's eyes as she remembered the last time she hugged Jack, kissed him, held him. She could never love another as much as she did him. Everything seemed so hopeless.

"I can't go on without Jack. It's impossible. I'm not that strong." She said aloud as she sat down into the sand. Suddenly from behind her she heard a soft voice from behind her.

"Yes you are Rose."

She turned her head to see who was behind her and gasped, "It can't be!"

"It is Rose. I'm here."

"No you're not, you can't be!"

He only smiled at her. Rose was looking into the familiar brown eyes of Jack Dawson.

"Jack, you can't be here. You're dead, I watched you die in the water." Rose was a little worried now. Had she gone mad or was she seeing what she truly wanted to see?

"Yes Rose I'm dead. But I'm here. Fly with me."

Jack held out his hand, Rose just looked unbelievably at him.

"Do you trust me?"

Rose put her hand in his, "Yes Jack."

Rose was suddenly weightless. She floated up into the air with Jack leading her. She felt so good and never wanted this to end. She wanted to be with Jack forever. They flew out over the ocean; Jack held her and lowered her close enough to the water to see the fish swimming in it. Jack turned around and flew back toward the shore. He gently set Rose back on land.

"Believe me now?"

"Yes Jack. I have a question. You said you are dead, but you're here. Are going to have to leave me again?"

Jack looked at Rose, "Yes, I will have to leave."

"JACK! I can't stand to loose you again. Take me with you."

"Rose I can't. I'm here for one purpose."

"What is that?" she asked, tears still flowing down her face.

"To tell you that you have to move on."

"NEVER! I can't even think about it! I love you Jack."

"I love you to Rose, but it's God's will that you be with another. You have a lot of life left to live, and you have to share it with someone."

"I was going to spend it with you." Rose said weakly.

Jack put his arms around her, she suddenly felt warm and comfortable, like she did when he held her before.

"You'll meet him soon."

"NO!" she screamed and ran back up to her house. She was hysterical when she opened the door.

"You can run from me, or from God."

She turned around to see Jack standing in her living room, looking at her with his sweet brown eyes, and radiant smile.

"Jack how to expect me to move on. I can't even think of loving someone else."

"That's because you're not letting yourself try. Rose you can run away from fate. Come walk with me."

Hand in hand, Jack let Rose back down to the beach; he sat her down, and talked to her.

"Rose, you going to love another, you are going to move on, and you are going to have a wonderful life. And I'll also be here."

He set his hand on her chest, "Here in your heart."

Rose smiled, tears in her eyes, and kissed Jack. Suddenly the wind picked up and Jack stood up.

"I have to go Rose."

"Not yet please!" she cried.

He kissed her, and set something in her hand, "I love you Rose." And with that he was gone.

Rose looked to see what was in her hand. It was a note. She opened and read it to herself.

_**My darling Rose,**_

_**This note is a reminder that I will also be with you, in your heart. I'll be watching over you, and protecting you, and your future family. I love you.**_

_**Jack.**_

Rose folded the note and smiled. Behind her she felt a tickling sensation on her leg. She turned around to see a small puppy licking her leg. She knelt down to pet her. Then she heard a man's voice.

"Violet!" he yelled running up to the dog. "I'm so sorry miss, she got away from me."

"It's quite all right, she is adorable." Rose smiled.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Charles." He said extending his hand.

Rose shook his hand, "I'm Rose, and it's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise."

"The sea in beautiful." Charles said, smiling out at the water.

"Yes, yes it is." Rose said smiling back.

Up in heaven, among the angels, Jack watched Rose and Charles, and smiled.

**THE END**

**Okay I know it's short, but I think it's nice. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


End file.
